


Fantasies

by ArmaniWorks



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Star decides to indulge in an innocent fantasy that quickly becomes something more.





	Fantasies

Star Butterfly couldn’t exit the vehicle fast enough, having to be restrained by Marco after attempting to jump out of a window while the giant yellow school bus was still in motion. Her hips kept bumping into his own as she continued to squirm in-place, practically vibrating as her focus was solely on the environment moving around them. The second the giant metal cheese stopped in front of the Diaz Household Star tore out of her best friend’s arms, practically flying out the vehicle.  **“SorryMarcoI’mgoingtomyroomDon’tbothermeBYE!”** The boy was barely able to process the Mewman’s attempts at speech, merely watching as Star completely  ignored the front door in her haste, instead using her tiny Mewberty wings to make leaps and bounds along the landscape to make her way to her tower-bedroom and shoving herself through the open window with the grace and skill of a tigress jumping through a flaming hoop. Hanging from the edge of the windowsill, she pulled herself into her room with the grace of a gymnast and tumbled onto the floor with all the skill of a four-year-old.

It took no time at all for her to completely disrobe, pulling her green blouse overtop her head and revealing flush cream skin that was begging to be touched. She immediately retreated into her princess-sized bed, wrapping the comforter around herself like a tortilla shell and cooing at how tightly the fabric hugged her naked frame. Her treasured wand still grasped between her fingertips, she eagerly tilted the feathered end downwards towards her thighs, cooing softly at how the edges grazed softly along her heated skin. The bulbous head rested atop her heated slit, rubbing up and down and biting her lower lip at the way that her body reacted to the cool metal of the mystic artifact. A mere thought brought the wand to life, a soft buzzing filling the fabric cocoon and wrenching a candid moan from the Mewman’s throat as the artifact vibrated and sent the girl into a sexual tizzy. Her head lulled back into the pillow, allowing the softness to help lull her deeper into fantasy.

At first, there was only Oskar, sitting atop his beat-up car and casually strumming along several keys. Crystal-blue eyes peeked out from behind long brown bangs that wavered in the nonexistent breeze, sending the teenager into a star-struck tizzy. Her fingers decided to dance alongside the metal artifact, letting her middle finger dance around her outer folds. Her imagination began to run away with itself, her fingers easily becoming Oskar’s, feeling him strumming along her thigh and playing her body as if she were his precious keytar. A wanton moan filled the room, seeing her crush lying along the emptiness of her fantasy like a supermodel posing for a shot. All she wanted was for him to lose his shirt… and maybe his pants, so that she could see his-

_ “Let me help you out of those, Oskar.” _

The imaginary voice came out of nowhere, Star’s eyes opening but seeing nothing through the darkness of the encompassing comforter. Her best friend seemed to come from out of nowhere to join the other boy in her fantasy, sitting beside him with the most seductive look in his eyes, a look that she’d never once seen on Marco’s face but immediately wanting to see it more often than ever now.

_ “You won’t be needing this, will you?” _

His hands came to rest along the hem of Oskar’s brown shirt before slipping underneath and running along the boy’s chest. Watching his body shiver with delight filled Star with sheer pleasure, not understanding how her roommate made his way into her daydream but not exactly caring as his caramel flesh mingled alongside of vanilla. Marco’s lips met with a bare nipple and Star’s hand unconsciously pressed the wand downwards, light convulsions coursing through her body. Marco seemed to know exactly what she wanted and wasn’t about to stop for anything.

_ “I hope you don’t mind if I join him, Star… I’ve been burning up underneath this hoodie all day.” _

She’d seen him topless before, caught sight of his bare bottom more than once whenever she would sit in during one of his showers, but seeing him pull off his clothes while lying overtop Oskar was almost more than Star could stand. The free hand that once danced alongside her mystic tool quickly traveled back up her body to play with the flesh above her torso, rubbing along the sweat that had built along her body and pressing her palm into her modest mounds. A fingernail circled around a puffy areola and the urge to play with the mammary was more than she could resist.

_ “Are you enjoying the show, Star? Because the best is yet to come…” _

He was talking to her now. He was talking to her and there went his pants. Star didn’t even realize that he’d taken them off, nor had she noticed that Oskar’s had been removed as well. It was more than she could bear, watching both their members dancing alongside of each other. Her mouth watered at the thought of them both pressing against each other and both her boys were happy to oblige, grinding against each other in an erotic thrill and the wand in her hand was eager to react in-kind, releasing heat and vibration to send the Mewman careening over the edge and crying out in ecstasy. Both boys winked in response before pressing their bodies close to each other and letting their lips meet in a hard, passionate kiss.

The covers were tossed away in a moment of blind reaction, a dripping pink wand coming to rest on her stomach as she rode the remnant waves of pleasure. Her head lulled to the side, closing her eyes to give them a moment to recover from going cross-eyed. She’d never had such a wild fantasy before, always one boy or the other but never both at the same time… a small part of Star wondered if there was something her body was telling her that she wasn’t aware of… but her libido was screaming at her to try and visualize her boys actually expressing their love for her and each other in all sorts of delightfully perverse ways.

**“Hey Star?”** The Mewman eyes widened in horror as a knock on the bathroom door linking her room to Marco’s pulled her away from her relaxing moment.  **“I heard you cry out a moment ago, are… are you-?”**

The door creaked open slightly and Star’s body reacted faster than her mind could process, coming to her feet and moving to press her body against the other side of the door. Marco could only see her head and that in itself made her nervous enough, knowing that she was still sweaty and her hair strewn every-which-way. Her entire body was screaming out ‘sexual escapades were had here’ and-

**“Oh Marco! Hey there, how are you I’m fine thank you for asking!”** Star blurted, an oversized smile gracing her face as she tried to play off her earlier playtime.  **“I’m perfectly fine, just fine, why don’t you come back over later?”**

**“Uhh…”** The Earth boy tilted his head, nose curling upwards and his face going flush. Star’s eyes widened in horror as she realized that her best friend could easily smell the scent of sex flowing off her body.  **“Star, are you-?”**

 

**“Tired? Sleepy? Yes of course, Why don’t you come back in an hour, please thank you and goodbye!”** She slammed the door on the Latino, pressing her naked front against the cold wood.  **“Oh god… he knows… he knows and he knows I was doing** **_things_ ** **and I… I…”** Star’s heart began to race, her imagination running away with itself as she began to fantasize about the possibility of Marco Diaz entering her room in order to comfort her and show his princess just what was underneath those delightfully tight skinny jeans of his…

 

**"I really need a shower right now."**  



End file.
